


Cut from the Same Rosebush

by perfectlysafepenguin



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/F, F/M, Phoebe is a sweet bisexual, christine is mom, erik is an angsty bisexual, gustav is the purest bean, raoul is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlysafepenguin/pseuds/perfectlysafepenguin
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago so it's not very good enjoy





	Cut from the Same Rosebush

Phoebe Daae was the lesser-known cousin of ingenue Christine Daae, but her voice was of the same, if not better, quality. When the disfigured musical genius known as the Phantom of the Opera kidnapped Christine, Phoebe felt somewhat left out. She loved her cousin more than anything in the world, but she wished sometimes that she would be the object of affection of someone, anyone. Well, she wouldn’t have to wait long.  
A certain masked man paced in his room of candles beneath the Opera Populaire. He had to find a muse. Christine didn’t count, really. She was a lab rat. A test subject for Don Juan Triumphant. “Also, quite pitchy.” he mused. Then, as if the universe had heard him, the Phantom heard a voice. Strikingly similar to Christine’s, but much more...what was the word? “Otherworldly…” He knew he must find the owner of this voice. He threw on his cape and headed for the boat.  
That night, the opera house was full. The Phantom sat in Box 5, anxiously awaiting the beginning of the show. Who possessed this ethereal voice that filled his thoughts and dreams? Christine had told him that she had a cousin. She wrote him letters, once every month, and they had grown to be good friends. Most recently, she was pregnant. “If it’s a boy, we’re naming it Gustave and if it’s a girl we’re naming it after Phoebe.”  
Phoebe. Christine’s cousin. “My cousin Phoebe, how to describe her?” The Phantom recited. He had memorized every letter with mentions of Phoebe. “Raven black hair, deep blue-green eyes. And her voice…” He went to his passage in the mirror…   
Phoebe sat in her dressing room, formerly her cousin’s, thinking. Christine was doing her hair, putting it in little braids, careful not to disturb the supernatural shock of green. It had been there since birth. “Oh, Christine. I’m so nervous!” Christine smiled, patting her stomach. “You’ll do fine, Phoebe.” Phoebe stared at her cousin.  
“What if he comes?” Phoebe whispered. Christine was silent. She and the Phantom had discussed this in their letters. “Give her a rose, but none of that other stuff unless she falls in love with you.” Phoebe could hear an organ distantly playing. “Miss Daae? Fifteen minutes.” the stagehand said. Christine checked her reflection, and Phoebe swore she saw her cousin give the mirror a thumbs up…


End file.
